With the gradual popularization of the intellectual mobile phone and the constant development of the Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) technology, the price of mobile phone drops gradually and the function is stronger gradually, and the increasing mobile phones have possessed the mass storage function and the Wi-Fi Direct communication function, and the mobile phone becomes the important communication means in people daily life. The function of the mobile phone is strengthened day by day, which provides the foundation for the innovation of the mobile phone multimedia application. At present, besides the voice communication, the mobile phone also has the mass storage function and the Wi-Fi Direct communication function. Most mobile phones have dozens of mega storage space, while after the mobile phone is inserted with the extra storage card, the storage space can even reach 1 G, 2 G or bigger.
The Wi-Fi Direct technology can realize the direct interconnection of the Wi-Fi devices. The products with the Wi-Fi CERTIFIED Wi-Fi Direct sign can be interconnected without joining the traditional family, official working or hot spot network. By using this kind of technology, the mobile phone, the camera, the printer, the PC and the game device can be directly interconnected, to realize the sharing of the contents. The Wi-Fi Direct devices can realize one-to-one connection, and also can be connected to multiple devices.
The mobile phones supporting the Wi-Fi Direct technology can perform the exchange of file data through the Wi-Fi Direct, and now the transmission mode of the Wi-Fi Direct is that, the sender selects the file for sending at first, the receiver receives the file, and after the file is transferred completely, the receiver can open this file and browse the content of this file.
However, when the multimedia attribute of the transferred file is not supported by the receiver, that is to say, the receiver is unable to open the file finally, so the work done before is shown as wasted, for example, the opposite side transferred a video file with 500M, and after going through a relatively long-time file transferring operation, when the receiver selects to open the file and browse the video, it is prompted that the file does not belong to the supported type and then it is unable to be opened. This kind of operating method is obviously worse in the user experience.
Aiming at the problem that the terminal may know whether the type of the file is supported only after completely receiving the file or performing an opening operation when the user receives the file by using the Wi-Fi Direct, thus leading to inconvenient use and poor user experience, in the related art, the effective solution is not proposed at present.